


Snuggles In the Rain

by MiniNoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien wants to snuggle, Awkward Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Cat tendencies, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy birthday!!, Marinette is happy to comply, No Angst, Post Reveal, Prompt Fic, cuteness, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Marinette learns a new trait about cats, and by extension, her partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	Snuggles In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> It is still 15 Dec your area, right? So this fic is still a gift on time. I'm not late and hehe, who says I wrote it today? (I'm lying) Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOU!!! <3 <3 <3 (hope your cat likes it, haha!)
> 
> Thanks to Gigi_Bug for beta reading at such a short notice! <3

“Today’s been a tiring day,” Marinette yawned as she stretched out the kinks in her shoulders. She reached for her phone, turning on the screen to check the time.

2:34 A.M.

“It’s so late in the night, Marinette! You’ve been working so hard, but you should really get some sleep now!” Tikki exclaimed as she munched on a cookie. She flew over to her chosen and nuzzled her hair comfortingly.

Marinette patted the little being lightly, before letting out another yawn. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Tikki. It’s too late in the night…” She let out a third yawn, rubbing at her sandy eyes. “At least the project got completed. And luckily tomorrow’s a Saturday.”

Letting out a happy sigh, Marinette climbed up to her loft bed, plopping down on it and curling herself into the sheets. Tikki flew over to sit on her head, gently smoothing her flyaway hairs down.

“It’s going to rain soon. Hopefully the pitter-patter won't disturb your sleep,” the Ladybug kwami spoke in concern, pointing out of the skylight towards the clouded sky.

Marinette let out a small hum, nuzzling into her cat pillow more. “Tikki, I’m so tired, if there was an explosion outside, I bet I can sleep through that.”

The little kwami giggled. “That’s nice. Have a good rest, Marinette.” And she flew away to her own tiny shelter.

Marinette took in a deep breath and released it, losing herself to happy thoughts. Being a teenager, a superheroine and a Guardian of a bunch of magical kwamis was tiresome, but ever since she and Chat had revealed their identities and agreed to share the responsibilities, Marinette felt relaxed. 

It was the best thing in the world to know that her dorky yet trustworthy partner was also her lovely crush Adrien. Though she might have freaked out in the start, she had got over the initial shock and came to embrace the decision. The duo clearly had feelings for each other. But amidst all the responsibilities they had to juggle, they had agreed to keep their relationship on a back burner. And hence, they were taking things slow and steady.

She wondered what Adrien was doing at that hour, before chuckling to herself. The question was ridiculous; any sane person would have been sleeping at 3 in the morning, not remaining awake like her.

As if to disprove her point, someone tapped at her window.

_ There goes my sleep. _

Marinette simply groaned and ignored the voice, hoping that Adrien would assume her to be asleep and go away. However, when the knocking grew persistent, the girl let out a curse as she got the covers off herself. No matter how much she loved her partner, right now she hated him for not letting her get her much needed beauty rest.

“Purrincess?” The softness, the mild tremor in his voice forced her to get up and open the skylight quickly.

Marinette let out a gasp at the sight of her partner. It was raining and he was soaking wet; blond hair matted to his forehead as small rivulets ran down the side of his face, eyes clouded in hope and sadness.

“Oh kitty,” Marinette cooed at him, gently cupping his cold cheek. He leaned into her touch, letting out a small hum. “Come inside, you little goofball.”

Chat Noir didn’t need to be told twice; he immediately leapt in through the hatch onto her bed, releasing his transformation. Neon green light flashed down his body, leaving a (thankfully) dry Adrien and a disgruntled Plagg behind. The black kwami muttered something about lovesick fools before he zoomed away to Tikki’s hideout.

Marinette grabbed a towel from the bedside shelf and moved over to Adrien. She threw it over his head and ruffled at his hair, rubbing it dry. Adrien chuckled at the act, causing Marinette to giggle as well. Satisfied with her work, she tossed the towel aside and then swatted him on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for, M'Lady?”

“Why were you out in the rain, you stupid cat? You could’ve fallen sick!”

“I was just out in the city when it started to rain,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh dear, you should have gone home the moment it started to rain, Chaton.”

The boy ducked his head. “By the time the thought hit me, I was already soaked. And I guess it’s my cat tendencies kicking in, but I wanted to snuggle with someone. And you know what home’s like, Maribug.”

“Aww, c’mere you silly kitty.” Marinette let out a sigh as she pulled Adrien into a hug, catching him by surprise. He stiffened before melting into the hug.

She laid down on the bed and motioned Adrien to follow suit. He hesitated a little, looking at her and her chaise before shaking his head and lying down beside her, keeping some distance between them. Marinette harrumphed before scooting herself closer to him. Ignoring the slight yelp he let out, she picked up his hand and draped it over her waist and around her back, before putting her head on his chest. She could feel the tension in his posture and hear his heart beating frantically, and she sighed again.

“Chaton, you can’t snuggle with someone if you aren’t close to them. Relax, it’s just me.”

“It’s you, that’s the issue, M’Lady,” Adrien whispered, a tremble in his voice which caused Marinette to involuntarily shiver. “Can’t you yourself feel the effect you have on me?”

“I can,” Marinette breathed out, mustering all of her Ladybug confidence as she spoke her next words. “And to be honest, this makes me proud.”

There was an awkward silence that stretched between the two.

Marinette shuffled a bit, before she rolled herself away from him, not wanting to add to his discomfort. However, she felt a tug on her shirt, prompting her to turn around and look into his glowing emerald orbs.

“Stay? Please?” he pleaded, giving her his best kitty eyes, and Marinette melted on the spot.

She rolled over to him, colliding with his chest and eliciting an “Oof!” out of him. She muttered a quick apology and started shifting slightly to keep some distance between them, when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close to his chest. Marinette froze a bit, before relaxing into the familiar scent of leather, cologne and Camembert.

Wrapping her arm around his back, her fingers walked over his shoulders to tickle the nape of his neck and scratch at his scalp, earning a purr of delight. He nuzzled into her hair, breathing deep her smell of freshly baked goods and flowers. Marinette giggled as she snuggled close to him, and he relaxed into her.

And that was how at 3 AM in the morning, amidst the melodious pitter patter of the rain and in the comforting embrace of her partner, Marinette learnt a new thing about her partner. That cats loved to snuggle themselves dry when they got wet, no matter the time of the day.

And she didn’t mind it in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
